


A day in the Avengers household

by LemonTreeBears



Series: The Household of Avengers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AB/DL, Age Play, Babies, Baby Tony, Bedwetting, Breastfeeding, Dada Steve, Daddy Issues, Diapers, Friendship/Love, Home, Hugs, Infantilism, Love, Love is in the Air, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Returning Home, Steve is Daddy, Thumb-sucking, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, baby crocodile tears, bottles, home is where the heart is, little clint, mama nat, nappies, uncle bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: You may call them heroes, but at home, behind closed doors, they're just a bunch of booger-wiping, baby diapering, crying-toddlers comforting, figuring our parenting, typical adults. - Just another day at the Avengers household.





	A day in the Avengers household

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :) 
> 
> I wanted to write a story that reflected a regular day in a home with littles and what it's really like. This story will be kinda long, because I wanna write a story thats super elaborate and detailed and I just like to babble on and on ... We start out with 2 littles, but eventually, I'm feeling another one coming along :P 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Please do tell me if you don't, or if you have any ideas on where you wanna see this story go :) 
> 
> Chapter 1 is more of a story of how Steve got to become Tony's dada.  
> Tony has been Steve's little for 3 months now, they may still be figuring things out, but heres a story of how it goes .

“I’m not a baby and I’m not even tired! Let me go!” Tony shouted and struggled in the arms of Steve, who simply had both arms wrapped around Tony’s was it to keep him in place. 

“Tony, I never said you were a baby. But you’ve been down in your workshop for 3 days now and I’m quite sure that without having to ask JARVIS, you’ve barely slept for more than 5 hours and you most definitely haven’t had any decent meals.” Steve rose an eyebrow and sighed as he lowered Tony onto his lap to face him. He took a seat on the couch hands still wrapped around his waist. “How ‘bout you and I make a deal. You let me hold you for 10 minutes, for the short relaxation/mediation routine Bruce forced me to make sure you do, and if you find your mind still racing and restless, then fine, I’ll let you work till drop. Deal?” Steve reached out a hand for Tony to shake on, which when he did so, they proceeded to the carpeted section of the workshop and took a seat on the floor. 

Steve pulled Tony in close between his stretched out legs and had him lean back onto his chest. Following the instructions Bruce gave Steve, Tony was guided to breath in and out and in and out. Then came the 5 minutes of silence which without much hiccups Tony was out like a light. Softly snoring and head leaned to the side slowly dozing off and leaning deeply into the crook of Steve’s neck, Steve looked down with a triumphant smile and whispered to himself “every time”. 

Instead of carrying his baby boy into his arms almost immediately, Steve decided to let his baby boy fall deeper into slumber before making any sudden moves. So instead, he took the next few minutes to think back on the time he became dada to the most stubborn man on the planet. 

-Steve’s thinking back AKA long background story-

“Tony!? Tony!?” Steve called out from the other side of Tony’s bedroom door. Steve grew more and more worried as each second passed. “Tony!?” Steve knocked on the door a few more times. Each one harder and louder then the last. - The tower was silent that night. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Phil had all gone on a mission, Steve had just returned from his and Tony was glued to his workshop for weeks working on Stark Industries’ board meetings and S.I. R&D issues that could only be achieved with Tony’s presence. Everyone seemed to be smooth sailing on their own tracks until this particular stormy night. - 

“Alright JARVIS, that’s enough of waiting. You told me somethings wrong now let me in.” Steve didn’t want for JARVIS’s explanation or response before he demanded entrance with his ‘pepper approved’ emergency override code “Override code VPE 001-34-44-84” In an instance he heard the door unlock and with a soft electrical whizzing sound, the door unhinged and swung open. Steve barged in and without knowing what to expect, his heart broke to the sight he saw. A shivering minuscule lump under the covers on the king-sized mattress and heard whimpering sobs. Taking caution, he pulled the covers away to see Tony curled up to himself, soaked in tears and sweat from head to toe, shivering like an abandoned puppy in the snow. Feeling confused and unsure of what happened Steve could only as the AI for guidance. 

“Sir is experiencing a severe panic attack. Not only so, but Sir’s headspace has dropped and he is now, as I suspect between the age range of 12-18 months. I believe Miss. Potts is the only one who could provide you with answers to your curios state of mind. But as now, Sir is in need of a diaper change to prevent a rash. Shall I contact Miss. Potts for you Captain?” JARVIS responded in a way that gave almost nothing away and only raised more questions than answered. 

“No. That’s fine. I’ll call her later. JARVIS, where does Tony keep his stuff.” Steve only had one goal in mind and that was to take care of Tony first. So before he asked anymore questions, he did his best to clean the sobbing boy up. Once clean enough, Tony was diapered and brought to Steve’s room with a bottle of warm milk and his diaper bag. Steve took his time to help the teary-eyed baby to settle into Steve’s bed. Tony still limp and easy to mould, Steve pulled him in close to his chest and fed Tony his bottle. Never once did Tony make a sound or speak a word, but looking down, Steve could only say “Why didn’t you tell anyone Tony. I’m sure everyone would understand, and without a doubt, Clint would love to have another brother. Tony, it’s okay.” Steve watched as a single tear rolled down Tony’s cheek before he fell deeply into his sleep. Steve tucked Tony under the covers with extra pillows to barricade the corners and sides before walking into the kitchen area to call Pepper.  
“Steve?! Is everything alright?” Pepper answered with concern in her groggy voice. -it was 2am after all-

“Pepper! Why didn’t you tell anyone that Tony’s a little? JARVIS had to wake me to tell me that Tony was having panic attack but I had to use my override code to get in to find Tony dropped into his headspace and soaked in sweat and tears and a wet diaper all by himself! He needs someone to take care of him. You know that. It’s the LAW! He could have gotten in real danger and no one would’ve known if I didn’t get back from my mission early.” Steve was seldom furious, but tonight, he was. 

“Steve, please, listen to me.” Pepper tried to stay as calm as anyone could be at 2am. “Tony isn’t alone. I’ve been caring for him for years, but he has no official carer because he’s technically classified as a neutral. He wouldn’t have been able to run the company if he was known to be a little and he would have lost everything if Stane had known his situation. I’ve worked for Tony longer than anyone knows. I’ve been with Tony long before and I was originally hired to care for Tony by Peggy Carter. Yes, she knew and before I worked at S.I. I was a carer for Tony, but we couldn’t make it official because it will mean having everything taken away from Tony if he didnt have a legal caregiver and he wasn’t willing to risk that, so we kept things the way they are. I’m sorry it turned out this way, but I had no idea he would drop tonight. He’s been little every night I was with him last week, I didnt expect him to drop. I’m sorry. But now that you know, would you perhaps be able to speak with him and the team about it. It’ll only do him good if he would be able to be little without restraint and constraints around his own home and it’ll do him good to be around the other littles too. Would you please? I know it’s not ideal that it happened, but perhaps its about time. It’s taking a toll on Tony’s body and I dont think it’ll do him any good to keep supressing it.”

“Pepper… I… I’m sorry for shouting, I just didn’t know what happened. And Peggy… She knew... but she didn’t…” Steve struggled to think. 

“Peggy knew and she did try to care for Tony, but eventually she didn't have much time to give Tony the care and attention he needed, so I spent most of my time caring for him in the background and eventually officially made it to S.I. to monitor Tony there. Steve, please, just talk to Tony and the team. I’ll be there in the morning and we can talk more. I gotta go to bed Steve. Good night.” Pepper hung up for Steve could react, but secretly, Pepper knew what she was doing. She felt it was time Tony faced the truth and reality of his needs and that she believed Steve would be best suited to care for Tony. She read his file, she knew he was a caregiver, but without the nudge they both needed she didn’t think it would happen anytime soon, so she did what she had to do. If Tony wanted to keep it a secret, JARVIS would’ve notified Pepper first thing. Luckily Steve didn’t catch on to that. 

This was then the next day when it so happens to be when every single team member came home and all declined to be Tony’s caregiver. Clint was of corse more than excited to be having a little brother, but other than the little, the adults all pretend like they couldn’t handle it, siding with Pepper to then somehow witness Tony wake up and cling to Steve like a duckling that imprinted on their mommy. Being as deprived as Tony was, it was just a matter of time before Tony called Steve dada and everything just fell into place.

-End of Steve’s thinking back AKA long background story-


End file.
